Mercy
by MisterCreamPie
Summary: Everyone in Castle Oblivion can hear the tortured screaming of the little slave that supposedly died there. No one can ever find exactly where it's coming from, though. Until a young Guard named Riku uncovers King Ansem's dirty secret. AU
1. Mercy

"It's a nice night," Ansem commented, looking up at the stars. The great unknown spread out before them, just waiting to be devoured by hungry eyes like a celebratory banquet. Ansem's hands were behind his back and his face was peaceful. He was, of course, robed in his eloquent silk clothing, hair comb so perfectly that he almost seemed unreal. The mere image of prestige and respect. Such was the image of a king. The king walked behind his beautiful slave and brushed some hair from his face. "My. The moon reflects off of your pale skin perfectly. You're quite the beauty, you know." There was silence from the other. "Your eyes, they shine such a shade of blue, that it seems like I'm looking right into the heavens. And your body. It's so...voluptuous." Ansem ran his long fingers down the other's body, sighing in ecstasy.

The boy, dressed in a nightgown and a silk robe imported from China, looked monotonously to the side, kept the gaze of a plant, then moved his head back to look over the courtyard. He loved to stand on the balcony and look over the courtyard. It fascinated him to see the guards walking back and forth, keeping in perfect unison if they had been in pairs. Or to see the labor slaves, sneaking around to each other's quarters. He folded his hands and waited for Ansem to continue.

"Your eyes would shine even more beautifully with this-" Ansem gently placed a diamond necklace around the neck of the boy in front of him. "-It brings out the blue even more. You'll look elegant with this. I would like to ask for your hand in marriage. I can give you anything you'd like." He turned the boy around, "Sora. Your beauty is too...bewitching. I can't take it anymore."

Sora looked up at him, taking a moment's pause to mock mulling over the question. Of course he could _never_ marry such a cruel and unjust man. He may have had the kingdom fooled under his mighty hand, but Sora, being a slave. A _sex slave._ Having to witness his cruelty firsthand, and even experience it in the beginning of his stay at the castle. It made him sick to his stomach, just the _thought _ of complying to the man's wishes. He opened his mouth, but Ansem brushed a hand over his supple pink lips.

"Shh, I already know your answer, my love," Ansem's smirk said enough. Either he was really ignorant of Sora's feelings, or he was making the decision for him and wasn't planning for any shape or form of a rebuttal. Well if that's what he assumed, then he was dead wrong. Sora would sooner be tortured than marry such a savage beast.

"I decline." He pulled his hands back to himself, then let them settle at his sides. "I don't love you, nor do I like you. I am a slave, and shall fulfill my duties as one, but this is an offer, or order, I will _refuse _to take. I will not be suede out of my decision, either." Ansem's smile faded to an unpleased frown. He grabbed Sora by the wrist, and fluidly snatched the hems of his robe, rubbing the silky material in between his slender fingers.

"Well, well, Sora. I've been so very kind to you-" _That's a lie, _Sora thought as Ansem spoke. "And for you to deny my offer is blasphemous. I am your king, your ruler. I am your Master, Sora. You will obey me, or you will pay the price," Ansem growled out. There was a loud rip as the king tore the fabric of Sora's robe, revealing his more attractive nightgown. "Believe me you little harlot, I will besmirch your very name. How DARE you defy my offer...neigh my COMMAND."

In a swift motion, Ansem pulled a dagger from his belt. For a moment, but only a moment, Sora panicked. His eyes went wide and his heart skipped several beats which brought his stomach to his throat and began a quivering in his legs. The king did not have same intention as Sora, though, which the brunette was grateful for. "Sora! You will love me, whether you like it or not," he hissed, holding Sora by the throat and cutting a jagged line down his white nightgown. In a quick movement, Sora lashed out, somehow managing to have Ansem turn the knife on himself and cut his hand open. The silverette was quick to release his captive, giving him ample time to escape. Ansem held his hand, "GUARDS!" he screeched.

Sora panted as he scurried, barefoot, through the halls, his feet beginning to bleed from the serrated stones below. He attempted to hold up his nightgown, the cut from earlier caused it to become much looser. Hastily, Sora stopped in front of a wall. He began to pull the bricks out of the wall, turning back with wide, and terrified, blue eyes to search for guards. He finally freed up a small space that he had made for himself in an emergency like this. He stacked the bricks, one by one, his fingers getting crushed slightly if he accidentally slipped. He'd only gotten about ten bricks stacked, not even half way there. When the guards found him. He huddled up, making himself as small as possible until he was forcefully dragged out. Despite his protests, and his kicking and screaming and biting, the guards managed to drag him back to Ansem's room.

Ansem paced in front of Sora while the guards restrained him. The tears the brunette had held in for so long were finally falling, falling in streams, maybe rivers, down his face. His trembling was violent as Ansem lifted his face. "Mmm, my love. I will teach you how to behave properly, since these years of discipline haven't been enough. Have the holy priest pass judgement on him," the king declared, waving the guards off.

"No!" Sora screamed. "NO! STOP! PLEASE!...please..."

* * *

"The sobbing everyone heard was uncontrollable and wild. Followed by screams of terror and pure agonizing torture!" Axel stressed, going slightly knock kneed to prove his point. Riku looked at him skeptically. "And-" Axel continued. "They say that Sora was beaten and raped mercilessly every night by the king, and that he was locked forever in the dungeons in that same nightgown with the cut down the middle. Rumor also has it that one of the guards fell in love with Sora, and every now and again he would let him out of the dungeons to rome around at night. After exactly one year the screaming you could hear throughout the castle every night stopped, and so everyone assumed Sora had died of either starvation or having his body so mutilated."

"That's a lie," Roxas said simply. "Don't listen to him. Axel will believe anything he hears."

"Because it's true!" Axel whined. "I saw Sora! I did! He used to be my best friend, you know! It hurts to see a nonbeliever when there's evidence right in front of you!"

"I'm sorry, but doesn't it seem a little...ghostly? You said people see him around, but apparently he died two years ago. I don't believe in ghosts, so I can't believe that story," Riku yawned, looking around dutifully. Roxas nodded in agreements.

"Besides, Axel, we're here to guard, not tell silly ghost stories-" Roxas stopped and turned, "Axel!? Are you even LISTENING to me!?" he snapped, watching his friend, who was stationary and looking utterly petrified. Roxas waved a hand in front of him, then followed his eyes. Riku did the same.

"S-Sora!" Axel gasped, his heart pounding in his chest as he spotted his old friend. Riku blinked, staring at the distant white figure. He had to squint, but he did notice the brown hair and a quick glint of blue eyes as the figure looked around curiously. "SORA!" Axel yelled.

The figure turned, eyes darting everywhere, before the figure itself darted off. Axel, of course, followed after it, determined to catch up to his friend.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed. "AXEL! Dammit...stay here and... guard, or soemthing!" the younger boy snapped, running off in a different direction, a shortcut he knew. Riku shrugged and continued his stroll, not really minding the suspicious activity going on. He figured the two were just blowing it all out of proportion.

* * *

Roxas was quick to meet up with Sora who was crying. His pale skin illuminated by the moon. "I don't want to go back there," the brunette whispered. "Please don't make me go back, Roxas!" he sobbed, clutching onto the other's hands.

"I'm sorry Sora, but you have to. Please forgive me." Roxas led Sora to the hidden dungeon, leading him into the dank and small room. It looked like it could fit about four people standing up, and half of it was taken by a wooden plank that was chained to the wall and used as a makeshift bed. "Please," Roxas repeated, leaning down to kiss Sora's forehead which was completely white and deathlike, much like the rest of his body, from lack of sun and nutrients. "I promise I'll find a way to get you out of here."

"Hurry," Sora sniffed, his hold tightening on Roxas' hand as the blonde moved away. Roxas stood, his hand hanging loosely to Sora's, "I'm sorry," he repeated, torn, as he tore his eyes from Sora's pallid figure. He shuffled off through the dungeons, prisoners shuffling through the rotting bones of discarded humans to get to the bars, begging for salvation. Roxas had no choice but to ignore them.

"Roxas..."

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Axel. You idiot, chasing after shadows," Roxas scoffed, looking away angrily.

"No! You don't understand!" Axel gaped. "It was Sora! It _was_!" Roxas took Axel's arm and led him back to where they had begun, the new guard, Riku, waiting for them.

"You always think you see him, but it's never him," Roxas continued. "You need to relax, and forget about him. He's long gone, and even though I hate to admit it, he's never coming back. He must be dead by now since not a single guard in this damn place has seen the King go down into the dungeons in two years. And no one else knows where Sora was hidden, so we can only assume-"

"No! Roxas! Don't you dare say that! Sora's still alive! I know he is!" Axel snapped, grabbing onto his friend's shoulders and shaking him lightly. Riku got weird feeling that he should leave, so he did, deciding to patrol the castle while his partners fought. He hadn't been in the castle except for one other time, but he knew there were more times to come thanks to his recent job as a guard.

It was during those exact thoughts that he heard the distinctive cry, a shrill scream of agony and pure torture. A scream that made his ears bleed, and forced him to drop to his knees and pray for mercy for whatever poor tortured soul was being so immensely abused.

"Sora..." Roxas whispered.

Axel looked at him, about to say something when the scream had stopped, but immediately bit his lip and winced when another, louder and more painful, scream echoed through throughout the castle. Riku joined the blonde and redhead, unsure of what to do. They stood in confusion for a good long time.


	2. Salvation

**Chapter two everyone! **

**LexZex, you'd better draw art for me or I whip you. D: But seriously gaiz, check out her art. AeleusIenzo on dA one of THE most talented 14 year olds EVER...that I know of at least. xD **

**

* * *

**"Sora..." Roxas whispered, holding his friend up as he tried to go back to sleep. "Sora, stay awake. You have to eat!" the blonde held his friend's face in place and held the spoon of soup up, "This'll help you heal a bit," he said softly, feeding Sora the soup. The brunette looked absolutely haggard, face swollen and blended purple and black from the horrible bruises. Blood, and another liquid that Roxas denied was the liquid he was thinking it was, dripped down Sora's pale gray legs.

"No..." Sora's voice was hoarse and scared. "It hurts to swallow," he choked out. Roxas assumed it must have been hard to talk to, but he pressed on, trying to get Sora to finish off the food.

"Please, Sora, you need to eat and keep what little health you have up," Roxas begged. "Please, please! If you don't eat you'll die! _Die,_ Sora!" he cried, pulling Sora into a hug. Sora choked out, and weakly tried to push him away. Roxas stared at the purple finger marks around Sora's beautiful and deathly neck. It made him completely sick.

"I wish I were dead. I want to die," Sora sobbed, the sobs coming out as hoarse chokes due to his swollen throat. Roxas' eyes widened and he stared at Sora for a good long while. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't blame Sora, though.

"Don't you EVER say that!" Roxas snapped, grabbing onto his scrawny shoulder. "I love you dammit, and I won't let you let yourself DIE!" he screamed, grabbing Sora's other shoulder and pulling him into a sweet and passionate kiss. Sora's eyes widened and he protested, trying to push Roxas away. He liked Roxas; the blonde was the only thing he had left, but he was still scared. Terrified, in fact. Roxas pulled away and covered his mouth, gasping.

"Sora! I'm so sorry!" Roxas cried, hurrying off.

"Roxas!" Sora whispered as loud as he could, but it was hardly loud enough for Roxas to hear. He trembled and fell forward onto the wooden bench, crying. He really liked Roxas, and the reaction was unintentional, but it was too late now. Roxas would probably never come to see him again.

* * *

"Hey, Roxas, I've been looking everywhere for youu..." Riku watched as the other dashed by in a madman-like manner. "Gosh...kids these days always in a rush." Riku was only a few years older than Roxas, but he was much more relaxed than most of the kids around his age.

Riku traveled into the dungeons, digging in his satchel. "Hello everyone, I'm so sorry you're in these situations," he bowed, handing out slices of bread to the prisoners. Most of them were prisoners of war, just young men trying to defend their country. He had to respect them.

"I love your sensitivity," an older man said, he wasn't _old_ just older than the other prisoners. He may've been in his late twenties, early thirties. "And your ass isn't too bad either, little boy," he purred, giving Riku a firm slap on the ass, smirking suggestively. Riku just walked on, a small smile playing at his lips. He didn't have to worry about the prisoners, because they couldn't _really _do anything as long as they were behind bars. Right?

"Hey...is he alright?" Riku asked, stopping in front of a particularly dark cell where a particular man and a boy resided, plus several others, of course. Riku peered at the slate haired boy writhing in the lap of his larger partner. Even before they were captured the two were completely inseparable.

"Zexion...I think he's dehydrated," the older male said worriedly. Riku was a boy the prisoners could trust. He hadn't done enough to be committing treason, but he _also_ hadn't done enough to be the prisoner's enemy. Riku knelt in front of the cell and sighed.

"Again? That poor boy is much too small to be in such a horrid place like this." He walked to well located conveniently underground in the dungeons. He filled up a canteen and tossed it to Lexaeus through the bars. "There you go. Try to give him some of that."

Lexaeus quickly did as he was told, pouring the fresh water into Zexion's mouth. "C'mon, baby, wake up," he whispered, rocking his partner until he was fully conscious and able to hold himself up. Zexion leaned on Lexaeus, but was breathing and well, nonetheless.

"Thank you," Lexaeus whispered to Riku who nodded, and continued on his way.

The dead end. The end of a passage which no exit is possible, but there was something more. Something strange. The dead end didn't feel like a dead end. It felt like a beginning. An invisible beginning. Riku took a moment to take in the intricate details of the wall and the two torches attached by metal satchels. He reached out and traced some odd hieroglyphics engraved in the metal.

"Wonder what this says..." the phrase was said under his breath as his fingers stroked the wood of the torch. To the right was darkness. To the left was darkness. When you hear a strange noise from the darkness what do you do? You light it up and find the source. When the strange sound came, like a suffering animal, Riku pulled the torch from it's satchel and held it out, approaching what looked like a pile of rocks and a cape. It was just a lumpy human.

"Are you looking for the boy?" the raspy voice of the man underneath the cape came.

"...The...boy?" Riku repeated.

"Did Roxas send you?" the man wheezed. Riku gave him an odd looked, then decided to play along, itching for an adventure.

"Yeah...he did," Riku nodded.

the man looked at him skeptically, "Έλα ύπνε μου, πάρε το Κι άμε συριάνισέ το οτης Πόλης την Άγιά Σοφιά," he murmured. Riku looked at him curiously. He recognized the language, it was on the top of his head, but he couldn't seem to recall where he had heard it before. Finally, he snapped his fingers and smiled wide.

" οτης Χιός τα περιβόλια, Και γέμισε τους κόρφους του Τριαντάφυλλα και ρόδα. The silverette smiled, nodding. He remember now. It was an old nursery rhyme his nanny would always sing to him when he was younger. He tried to remember the title. "Oh! Come good sleep," he nodded. "My Nanny, Olette, would always sing me that song when I was an infant," he said, looking away nostalgically.

A smile played at the other's lips. "You are allowed entrance," he said, waving him off.

* * *

Riku blinked, then gave a brief nod and opened the dungeon like doors. The doors were heavy and cold to the touch. It was difficult to open them, but he could manage. Past the doors was a long hall, and even further down was a small door with small window. Bars blocked whatever was in the door.

"Hello?" Riku called, a bit hesitant at first. He stepped closer. "H...Hello?"

"Ro...sas..." came a small voice from behind the door. Riku could have sworn it was a child. A chesty cough came from behind the door as Riku peeked through the bars.

"Hey...is there someone in there?" he whispered curiously. Riku looked around, snatching a pair of keys off of the wall, and unlocking the door. "I'm coming in now, okay?" he alerted. He stepped inside, feeling cramped. The silverette decided to leave the door open so he would still be able to breathe.

"R-Ro..." Sora reached up from where he was belly down, face nestled in the crook of his elbow. "R-Ro Ro..." Riku grabbed the other's hand.

"Ro? Like Roxas?" he sat next to the boy, and placed a hand on his head, "Hey there, are you alright...you look pretty young to be a soldier, so...was your home invaded?"

Sora shook his head. Riku thought, "Hmm...you don't look menacing, but could you have done to get imprisoned in this place? And you're in a cell that makes even the prisoners of war cells look luxurious...."

"Please go away," Sora coughed. "Where's Roxas?" Riku watched him sadly, then slightly lifted up his shirt, earning a displeased, terrified whimper from the other. "Don't hurt me!" Sora cried. "Stop it! Don't touch me!" he tried to fight, but it was weak and halfhearted.

"Yikes," Riku cringed, looking at Sora's haggard appearance and vitally sunken in belly. The ribs were showing clearer than a summer's day, and his stomach appeared to be making it's way to the spinal chord. "Looks like you need something to eat." Riku pulled some bread out and handed him the loaf. "Go ahead and eat that."

"I already ate..." Sora whispered.

"Eat more?" Riku begged, handing him the bread. "Please?"

Sora sat up, still looking at his feet as he began to take little nibbles. He'd lost his appetite for anything long ago, and the hunger pains didn't affect him anymore. It was just numb. Riku watched him, "So....what's your name?" he asked curiously, interested in the small boy.

"Sora," Sora said quickly, taking larger and larger bites from the bread as it filled his empty stomach. Riku's eyes widened.

"Sora? _The Sora_? the same Sora that's presumed _dead_?" Riku gaped. Sora nodded. "What are you doing down here? Wait...what am I saying, I heard the story. Well...I mean...is it true, about you and Ansem?" he rambled. "Is Roxas that guard that lets you out every night? My god...this is horrible, but amazing...at least you're alive. I was skeptical. I didn't believe Axel. Maybe Roxas was denying it so it didn't seem suspicious or-" Riku was cut off when he felt Sora's presence become much much closer.

The boy crawled into Riku's lap, looking down. Riku's breath caught in his throat and he blinked rapidly, "Wh-What're you..." he watched as Sora reached down, his heart rate increasing rapidly. "S-Sora..."

"What else do you have in here?" Sora asked, picking up the satchel resting in Riku's lap. He moved so he was sitting back beside the silverette, and began to dig through the satchel, curious. "I'm so, so hungry..." the brunette whimpered, pulling out a block of cheese. He took a large bite, and in a matter of seconds all the food that had been in Riku's satchel was gone.

"Roxas never brought me food like that...it was always soup or lettuce," Sora said, shaking from the pleasure of a good meal. Riku held out a camel hide canteen and Sora drank from it thirstily. "Did Roxas send you here?" the brunette asked, looking up at the other.

"Huh? Oh...no...I'm not even sure how I got here. Just wandering I guess," Riku shrugged. Sora smiled softly, his first genuine smile in years.

"I'm glad you wandered down here...you make me feel...good, and happy...I don't know why..." he said softly.

Riku blinked, "Then...I'm glad you're glad," he smiled back.


End file.
